


Bereit Wie Nie

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amichevole contro il Cile arriva proprio al momento giusto. Per i due ragazzi, soprattutto per il biondo, la lontananza è dura da sopportare... ma il sabato prima della partita, Marco riceve una chiamata da parte di Mister Löw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereit Wie Nie

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo l'avventura di Marcus e Marius nel Regno di Hondur con “Olìkerat Falls” che così tanto mi ha appassionato nello scriverla e che considero un piccolo gioiellino, eccomi di nuovo qua con una nuova storia di Marco e Mario nel mondo reale. E' bastata la non presenza di Marco nella partita contro il Cile a darmi lo spunto... e dire che fino a poco tempo fa ero intenzionato ad andarla a vedere “live”... fortuna che alla fine ho cambiato idea, altrimenti sarei rimasto a mani vuote... anche se adesso l'interesse si è spostato su quella di maggio contro la Polonia e per la quale ho già organizzato tutto... per cui Mister Löw non facciamo scherzi... chiama chi vuoi, ma quei due non si toccano :)

  _immagine pubblicata da fragilicomebolledisapone su tumblr.com_

Dortmund, 5 marzo 2014. Sono da poco passate le 20, Marco è dentro la Aston Martin nera in Betenstraße, parcheggiata sul lato sinistro della strada una decina di minuti fa... ha spento la radio ed è rimasto lì in silenzio, ad ascoltare i suoi pensieri, ad ascoltare il suo cuore. Le mani ad impugnare il volante, come se stesse viaggiando ad alta velocità e dovesse controllare ogni minimo movimento... Lo stringe sempre di più, il fascio di muscoli delle braccia in tensione, mentre alcune vene delle mani, più grandi ed in superficie, cominciano a gonfiarsi, mettendosi in evidenza... Qualche giorno fa ha ricevuto la notizia... una telefonata... l'iPhone che nel buio della camera da letto lampeggiava... un sabato mattina, il sabato precedente... lui ha avuto la giornata libera, in quanto con l'Amburgo l'arbitro gli ha sventolato sotto il naso un altro cartellino giallo, il quinto dall'inizio della stagione ed ecco che automaticamente è scattata la squalifica per un turno. Non c'è stato bisogno di aspettare le decisioni del giudice sportivo, Marco sapeva di essere diffidato... ma la partita con l'Amburgo, la pesante sconfitta per 3 a 0, le dubbie decisioni dell'arbitro... ha fatto montare la rabbia e Marco sapeva che in quelle condizioni non sarebbe stato difficile prendersi un'ammonizione... La partita successiva, quella del 1 marzo, contro il Norimberga, era una di quelle che in teoria poteva essere considerata facile, ma in questa stagione non esistono partite facili, non per il Borussia Dortmund, che in più di un'occasione ha dimostrato di volersi far male da solo... E' vero che gli avversari quando incontrano la squadra giallonera di Mister Klopp, la considerano la partita della vita... e l'Amburgo di una settimana prima non sembrava assolutamente una squadra in lotta per non retrocedere... a dimostrazione che la Bundesliga è un campionato difficile... beh... proprio difficile... forse se non consideriamo il Bayern Monaco... il Bayern... Mario... _Mario..._ e Marco sospira di nuovo... Il telefono continua a lampeggiare... Marco esce dal bagno, un asciugamano intorno alla vita ed un altro con il quale si sta strusciando i capelli bagnati... in lontananza una musichetta... il suo iPhone... la porta della camera accostata, la apre ed entra... portandosi dietro anche un fascio di luce che proviene dal salotto... sul comodino alla sinistra del letto, si avvicina... l'asciugamano sempre in testa mentre prende l'iPhone e guardando il display commenta tra se e se... _Mister Löw?_ Un'espressione enigmatica in viso... una smorfia con la bocca... una premonizione... che da questa telefonata non arriverà nulla di buono, un gesto di stizza, afferrando l'asciugamano che ha in testa e stringendolo nella morsa della mano destra _non ne va bene una..._ mentre la voce dell'allenatore della nazionale tedesca... «Marco? Ci sei?» «Salve Mister,» cercando di mascherare la delusione... perchè lo sa già in cuor suo il motivo di questa telefonata... quando mai Mister Löw lo ha cercato per altro? «Senza tanti giri di parole, ti volevo comunicare che per questa partita non ti ho convocato» Marco si volta di scatto dalla parte opposta e scaglia l'asciugamano contro l'armadio..., il respiro veloce mentre monta la rabbia, quindi si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto e nervosamente si passa la mano destra tra i capelli umidi... «Mister, come mai? Io sto benissimo... l'infortunio è solo un ricordo, posso giocare... la prego Mister...» tutto d'un fiato, con il tono di voce partito alto ma che si è mano mano spento terminando la frase... sapendo che è tutto inutile, il Mister è un tipo che non cambia mai idea, quando ha deciso una cosa è quella e non gli piace la gente che cerca di convincerlo in tutti i modi a cambiare... Mister Löw riceve pressioni tutti i giorni, sono tanti i giocatori che vorrebbero far parte della nazionale... tanti gli addetti ai lavori che lo chiamano sponsorizzando quello o quell'altro giocatore... ma ricevendo sempre la solita cortese risposta “decido io”. «Non ti devi preoccupare Marco, sono d'accordo con Klopp, stai giocando parecchio ultimamente e hai avuto qualche problema fisico di recente...» l'allenatore cerca di tranquillizzare il biondo, immaginando il suo stato d'animo... e poi aggiunge «a meno che tu non combini disastri, un posto sull'aereo per il Brasile è tuo, ok?» _Il mondiale... ho sempre sognato di giocarne uno, sin da quando ero piccolo... però... Mario... era l'occasione per stare con lui..._ «Mister? La prego... io sto bene...» prova ad insistere Marco... la partita della nazionale è sempre attesa con entusiasmo, vedere gli altri amici sparsi per il mondo, sentire un brivido lungo tutta la schiena durante l'esecuzione dell'inno nazionale... e poi c'è Mario... era felice per l'arrivo dell'amichevole contro il Cile a Stoccarda... era felice perchè avrebbe potuto abbracciare di nuovo Mario, stargli vicino, guardarlo negli occhi, osservandolo anche di nascosto... quando Mario non se ne accorgeva... avere Mario vicino vuol dire avere sempre le batterie cariche, condividere quei pochi momenti che gli sono rimasti da quando è andato via da Dortmund... il suo Mario, _Mario..._ Mister Löw non ha risposto alla preghiera di Marco, _la prego Mister... ho bisogno di lui, di sentirlo fisicamente vicino a me..._ sempre silenzio dall'altra parte... ed allora Marco capisce e conclude «va bene Mister...» la voce dimessa, rassegnata, inutile controbattere... c'è solo il rischio di farlo innervosire, quando ha deciso, ha deciso... Le parole che escono automaticamente senza neanche pensarci troppo... «devo salutarti, ciao» e Marco non fa neanche in tempo a rispondere al saluto, la chiamata si è chiusa... Marco si lascia andare di schiena... atterrando sul materasso morbido... allarga le braccia, con l'iPhone che cade dalla mano sinistra sopra le coperte... respira profondamente... guardando fisso il soffitto... solo parzialmente illuminato dalla luce che proviene dal salotto... è dello scorso novembre l'ultimo raduno con la nazionale... la trasferta con Mario... prima Milano, anche se in quell'occasione non sono riusciti a giocare insieme, Marco è entrato mentre Mario usciva... poi a Londra... e lì invece sembrava di essere tornati ai vecchi tempi... _oh Mario..._ le dita della mano sinistra a toccarsi gli occhi leggermente inumiditi... la camera solo per loro, avere Mario intorno... non c'era più abituato, da quando Mario aveva deciso di lasciarlo per andare a giocare con il Bayern Monaco... ma questo è il passato... _è il passato Marco... non puoi rimanere ancorato al passato... altrimenti non riuscirai mai a superare questo momento... devi guardare avanti... dai Marco, ce la puoi fare... guarda avanti, non ti voltare..._ e mentre lo pensa alcune lacrime superano lo sbarramento delle dita e scivolano lateralmente tra i capelli prima di terminare la loro corsa sulla coperta del letto... bagnandola impercettibilmente.

 **TOC!** **TOC!** **TOC!** Qualcuno sta bussando con le nocche delle dita sul vetro della macchina, Marco scuote la testa e così facendo i pensieri che lo avevano travolto all'improvviso, come sono arrivati, spariscono... Il fascio di luce di una torcia rivolta verso di lui, che gli fa di riflesso socchiudere gli occhi a protezione... non riesce a vedere nulla... e si porta la mano sinistra, il palmo verso il vetro, a coprire un po' la visuale... sente una voce... «il finestrino...» con un segno della mano ad indicare che dovrebbe abbassarlo... Marco allunga la mano sul pulsante, lo preme leggermente ed automaticamente il finestrino si abbassa completamente. Una ventata di aria fresca entra dentro l'abitacolo... spazzando ancora più a fondo tutti i pensieri... «è tutto a posto?» chiede il giovane davanti a lui... ed a Marco bastano pochi secondi per capire che si tratta di un poliziotto... che lo osserva, il raggio di luce della torcia diretto sul suo viso... gli sbuffi di vapore che escono dalla sua bocca... fa particolarmente freddo stasera... e poi è un attimo... «ma lei è Marco Reus?» esclama il poliziotto sorpreso... magari pensando di doversela vedere con una coppia alla ricerca di un po' di intimità... anche se sarebbe strano trovarla nel centro di Dortmund... o con qualche spacciatore... o con qualcuno che ha qualcosa da nascondere o che sta commettendo o si prepara a commettere un reato. Vedere il biondo giocatore del Borussia Dortmund, per un ragazzo, anche se nelle vesti ufficiali di poliziotto, tifosissimo della squadra giallonera, lo fa rimanere a bocca aperta... però solo per un secondo, ripetendo poi la domanda di qualche attimo prima, «è tutto a posto?» «sì agente, grazie...» sperando che il poliziotto se ne vada lasciandolo solo... «dovrebbe spostare la macchina, tra qualche minuto passeranno con i mezzi per lavare la strada... questa sera tocca al lato sinistro» gentilmente gli chiede il poliziotto... con Marco che risponde «ecco... lo dovevo immaginare, mi sembrava strano, di solito infatti a quest'ora non si trova un posto libero...» sorridendo e ricambiato riceve un consiglio «se va un po' più avanti, sulla destra, c'è tutto lo spazio che vuole» Marco ringrazia mentre premendo il pulsante richiude il finestrino. Un centinaio di metri dopo Marco trova un buon parcheggio... attiva l'antifurto satellitare, si chiude ben bene il giaccone, facendo scomparire il viso dietro una bella sciarpa chiara, per cercare di proteggersi dal freddo pungente di questa serata di marzo ed aggiustandosi la berretta di lana in testa. Si incammina verso il numero 3 di Betenstraße, notando che una fila di gente è ordinatamente in attesa di superare i controlli del responsabile della sicurezza, prima di riuscire ad entrare al Bierhaus Stade, il locale del suo amico Sven...

Si mette diligentemente in fila con gli altri... mentre i pensieri ricominciano a popolare la sua mente... ritorna indietro all'anno precedente... quando ormai la notizia bomba del trasferimento di Mario al Bayern era “esplosa” con tutto quello che avrebbe portato con se... Quel giorno, l'ultimo passato con Mario prima che si trasferisse a Monaco... e mentre alcune scene gli passano davanti sorride... _che cosa darei per tornare indietro... per cambiare il passato... “ringrazio per l'offerta, fa sempre piacere sapere che quello che fai è apprezzato in maniera così importante... ma devo rifiutare... sto bene a Dortmund, qui c'è la squadra che mi ha fatto diventare uomo, prima che calciatore, qui ci sono i miei amici, prima che compagni di squadra e soprattutto qui c'è la persona con la quale voglio condividere gioie e dolori per il resto della mia vita, Marco...”_ e Marco sorride di nuovo, ma questa volta un sorriso amaro... _sarebbe stato bello se Mario avesse risposto così all'offerta del Bayern Monaco..._ uno sguardo davanti a se, ormai ci sono poche persone che lo dividono dall'ingresso del locale.

Sabato mattina... Marco ha appena saputo da Mister Löw che non giocherà l'amichevole contro il Cile, non dovrà presentarsi al raduno di Stoccarda ma soprattutto non vedrà esaudito il suo desiderio, quello di stare con Mario... _Mario..._ steso sul letto, cercando di frenare le lacrime... non è un momento facile per il biondo, ad un certo punto sembrava essere riuscito a metabolizzare la distanza che separa lui da Mario... e non certo solo per i 600 km... la stagione del Borussia Dortmund non lo sta aiutando, hanno alzato troppo presto bandiera bianca... gli “odiati” bavaresi non sbagliano un colpo, difficile stargli dietro... e poi la paura... Marco ha paura... ha paura di perderlo... Mario dopo un periodo iniziale difficile si è sbloccato e sta conquistando tutti... non che Marco avesse dei dubbi in merito. La paura aumenta quando vede Mario e David esultare per un loro gol... Marco lo sa che è una cosa normale, che questo non vuol dire nulla... non può certo chiedere a Mario di frenarsi... ma Marco ci soffre, perchè è tanto che non esulta con Mario per un loro gol... la loro esultanza... quanto gli manca... _Mario..._ segnare un gol è la cosa più bella nel calcio, l'atto finale del gioco di squadra... e poi ricevere le attenzioni dei compagni, condividere questa gioia con loro... sapere di essere importante... ma non potrà mai essere più come prima... Mario è una persona speciale, impossibile non volergli bene e Marco di bene gliene vuole tanto... così tanto che non sa quantificarlo... forse di bene gliene vuole persino troppo ed ecco il perchè soffre così da quando i due amici si sono dovuti separare e la paura che un giorno Mario possa dimenticarlo cresce di giorno in giorno, placandosi solo quando i due riescono a vedersi... e la nazionale è l'unica cosa che gli è rimasta... _oh Mario... perchè sei andato via..._ E mentre tutti questi pensieri stanno sconvolgendo la mente del biondo attaccante del Borussia Dortmund... Marco sente il bisogno, l'impellente necessità di parlare con lui... con Mario... _Mario..._

Senza alzarsi dal letto, allunga le mani ai lati del corpo cercando alla cieca l'iPhone... trovato, lo tiene ben stretto nella mano sinistra... pronto a chiamare il suo giovane amico... ma prima aspetta un attimo, respira a fondo... vuole ritrovare il sorriso... e sa che basterà sentire la voce di Mario perchè il suo cuore si colmi di gioia e riporti in lui un po' di serenità. Mario risponde subito e Marco rinasce... il battito del cuore accelerato, come non gli capitava da tanto... «ciao Mario, ti disturbo?» il suo giovane amico è su di giri, «tu disturbare me???» e ride... «sono così contento di sentirti... non sai quanto mi manchi...» Marco abbozza un sorriso... si solleva mettendosi seduto sul letto, cercando con la mano libera il cuscino che poi sistema alla spalliera prima di appoggiarcisi sopra, «lo so Mario, lo so...» Marco gli dice, cercando non farsi travolgere dalle emozioni quando aggiunge «lunedi io a Stoccarda non ci sarò» sospirando a fondo per trattenere le lacrime e poi continuando «mi ha chiamato il Mister e mi ha detto che non mi ha convocato...» «e perchè?» ecco una notizia che ha rovinato la giornata anche a Mario... che perso il buonumore cerca di capire il motivo di tale decisione. «Mi ha fatto intendere di aver parlato con Klopp... e ha deciso di darmi un turno di riposo...» Mario sente tutta la delusione di Marco nel tono della sua voce... anche Mario aspettava questo momento da novembre... da quando avevano passato quindici giorni insieme per le partite con l'Italia e l'Inghilterra... e non vedeva l'ora di potersi allenare di nuovo con lui, sperando di poterci giocare insieme... e magari riuscire a tirare fuori dal cassetto, impolverata e forse da molti dimenticata, la loro esultanza... che così successo ha dato ai due ragazzi del Borussia Dortmund. Conoscendo il precario equilibrio del suo biondo amico, Mario non vuole aumentare il peso sulle sue spalle ed anzi, cercando di alleggerirlo, prova a tirarlo su di morale... anche se capisce che aspettando questo momento da mesi, questa decisione è difficile da accettare. «Marco... hai giocato tante partite ultimamente... e... e... hai avuto anche quel piccolo infortunio... probabilmente Mister Klopp ha chiesto di risparmiarti un poco» sentendo dei brontolii dall'altra parte e prima che Marco possa dire qualcosa aggiunge «la stagione è lunga, stanno arrivando gli impegni decisivi... la Champions League... e poi la Coppa del Mondo...» mettendosi quindi all'ascolto... mordendosi il labbro superiore... Mario è seduto sul divano, alla sua destra il bracciolo... si avvicina Ann, ancora in pigiama, si sfila le pantofole, lanciandole lontane, provocando un sorriso sul viso di Mario e sale a sua volta, rannicchiandosi alla sua sinistra cingendo la vita del suo amato Mario con le braccia... Il giovane si volta verso di lei, le passa la mano sinistra sotto il mento sollevandolo un poco in modo che abbassandosi a sua volta possa far incontrare le labbra con le sue, un bacio delicato ma pieno di significato... Ann sorride e Mario pure, felice, mentre continua la conversazione con Marco... sì, Mario è felice... essere al Bayern Monaco, poter vincere tutto quanto c'è da vincere... non era questo che aveva sempre sognato quando dietro la rete guardava i campioni giocare? E adesso tutto questo è alla sua portata, basta allungare la mano e prenderselo... in Germania non c'è storia, nessuno può contrastare la corrazzata rossa... neanche il Borussia Dortmund, la sua ex squadra... gli infortuni hanno pesato, ma in fin dei conti anche a Monaco non si contano... in Europa e nel mondo il Bayern sta già cominciando a dettare legge... e basta poco perchè diventi la squadra imbattibile... e Mario è fiero di farne parte. Ha fatto bene, ogni tanto ripensa a quei momenti, in cui ha dovuto prendere una decisione molto difficile perchè avrebbe voluto dire allontanarsi da Marco... ed è un peccato non poterlo vedere più tutti i giorni... Marco è importante, ma anche i suoi sogni lo sono... e sapeva che in ogni caso avrebbe potuto sempre contare sul biondo... sicuro che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, che non gli avrebbe mai voltato le spalle... ci fosse stato questo rischio forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, magari avrebbe rinunciato rimanendo a Dortmund, ma sicuro che Marco non lo avrebbe mai messo di fronte ad un “o qui con me o altrove senza di me”. «E se invece fosse un segno che Mister Löw sta cambiando idea nei miei confronti? Forse sta pensando di portare qualcun altro al mio posto in Brasile...» e lo dice passandosi la mano tra i capelli, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro... cercando però di mascherarli tossendo... Mario tira un lungo sospiro prima di rispondere... Ann in questi minuti si è fatta intraprendente... sfila un lembo della maglietta dai pantaloni del pigiama di Mario e senza pensarci due volte ci infila la mano sinistra, le sue dita a sfiorare la pelle provocando una reazione controllata da parte del suo ragazzo, che bloccando la mano di Ann con la sua le sussurra « _non ora, ti prego..._ » guardandola negli occhi e sorridendo... Ann ricambia annuendo... ma lo sguardo non promette nulla di buono... si avvicina ancora di più a Mario, la bocca all'altezza dell'orecchio sinistro e gli sussurra delle paroline non molto dolci ma da film porno di cinema di infima categoria... con Mario che voltandosi verso di lei, spalanca la bocca... ma non fa in tempo a dire nulla perchè l'attacco sta arrivando da più fronti e ha trovato Mario con la guardia abbassata... concentrato com'era su Marco... _Marco???_ «Marco, ci seiiii?» il tono della voce partito basso termina in crescendo... effetto non voluto ma provocato dalle dita della mano sinistra di Ann che sollevato l'elastico degli slip è entrata senza chiedere permesso... e Mario questa volta non riesce a dirle di no... la sensazione di piacere lo sta inebriando... Ann scivola dal divano portandosi davanti a Mario, afferra con le mani pantaloni del pigiama e slip e con un movimento deciso li tira via, lasciando Mario nudo dalla cintola in giù... Ann continua ad esplorare la zona entrando in contatto con la fauna locale e Mario non riesce a trattenere altri sospiri di piacere... inarca la schiena... lasciandosi andare « _sìììì sìììì_ » la lingua che fuorisce dalla bocca andando a strofinarsi sulle labbra... e Marco che dall'altra parte con lo sguardo interdetto... «Mario???» riuscendo a captare solo un « _scusa..._ » «Mario??? Che succede?» la presa della mano destra di Mario sta perdendo efficacia... e l'iPhone scivola sul divano... la comunicazione ancora aperta, con Marco che continua a chiamare «Mario???» ma poi sentendo rumori inequivocabili provenire dall'altoparlante dell'iPhone... pronuncia sottovoce _«Mario...»_ ed interrompe sconsolato la chiamata.

«Marco? Marco?» il biondo sente chiamare il suo nome... ancora una volta la sua mente stava viaggiando altrove, altro luogo, altro giorno... vede davanti a se Manfred, il responsabile della sicurezza del Bierhaus Stade, lo sta guardando fisso... e Marco rendendosi conto di essersi distratto per un bel po', chiede scusa... «scusa Manfred, ero immerso nei miei pensieri...» sorridendo. «Pensavo che avresti giocato questa sera» gli chiede sorpreso Manfred, invitandolo ad entrare ed aggiungendo «non c'era bisogno di fare la fila... la prossima volta vieni direttamente qui da me» e Marco, «grazie... anche io pensavo che avrei giocato questa sera» facendo una smorfia con la bocca, gli risponde Marco, un po' giù di morale, mentre supera la soglia ed entra nel locale.

Da lontano vede Sven, dietro il bancone, intento a preparare un cocktail, mentre sta agitando con entrambe le mani lo shaker... davanti a lui un cliente che sta diligentemente aspettando la sua dose di alcol serale, mentre osserva attentamente le evoluzioni di Sven... Marco ha appena lasciato il giaccone nella zona guardaroba, si tira su leggermente le maniche della maglia e si incammina verso il bancone... proprio mentre Sven sta versando in due bicchieri il cocktail appena preparato... con la coda dell'occhio intravede Marco e non può non farsi prendere dall'entusiasmo... «ehi Marco, che bella sorpresa... sono subito da te...» finendo di addobbare i bicchieri con gli ombrellini di carta ed alcune olive verdi già snocciolate. Quindi infila sotto la cannella le mani, una sciacquata, asciugandole poi sul panno che porta alla vita e quindi si dirige di corsa verso l'apertura del lato sinistro... proprio a due passi da dove Marco lo sta osservando. Un lungo abbraccio tra i due amici... «era parecchio che non ti si vedeva da queste parti...» e Marco annuendo, «eh, sì... da quella sera in cui Mario era circondato da quel gruppo di donne assatanate» ridendo e ricordando con piacere quei momenti...

“… e la scena a cui si trova ad assistere lo lascia a bocca aperta. Mario, in mezzo al palco, a torso nudo, con la cravatta allentata, senza né scarpe né calze, con i jeans sbottonati a vita bassa, mentre sta cercando con tutta la forza che ha, di strapparseli, letteralmente via.” _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

_Mario..._

dopo qualche istante di stupore, in quanto sapeva che il suo amico si trovava lì ma non immaginava di trovarlo mezzo nudo tra un gruppo di donne che lo incitavano ad andare avanti, a concludere quello che aveva cominciato... forse preoccupate che qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno potesse mettere fine allo spettacolo...

“Si gira di nuovo verso Mario incurante di tutte le urla di disapprovazione delle donne, si avvicina, lo guarda, sorride e gli sussurra all'orecchio abbracciandolo _«ma che diamine hai combinato, ero preoccupato, non sapevo dove fossi, mi vuoi far morire?»_ ” _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

_Mario..._

e ricorda di come si è preso cura di lui, in quel momento così vulnerabile...

“Poi si mette a piagnucolare, «nnoon voogllio anddareee a Moonaco, ti preeeego Marrrco.» Marco, nonostante il forte odore di alcol, lo abbraccia a se e gli sussurra _«tranquillo Mario, non andiamo a Monaco, ti porto a casa mia.»_ ” _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

_Mario..._

quanto gli manca... e non riesce a vedere vie d'uscita... troppo forte il legame che lo unisce a Mario...

“... «un amico aveva bisogno di me Mario, il mio migliore amico ed io mi sono precipitato ad aiutarlo, senza fare domande.» ” _**(Flight 4U 4066)** _

Marco continua a fissare il palco, che tanti ricordi gli ha riportato in mente... ma poi si accorge che il palco è deserto, Mario non c'è... e rivolto verso Sven cerca di sorridere... mordendosi il labbro inferiore... cercando di scacciare per almeno una sera la malinconia... Intanto dal salone accanto si sentono provenire commenti ad alta voce e grida... «Ci sarà un posticino per me Sven?» chiede un quasi preoccupato Marco al suo amico... Sven aggancia il braccio sinistro di Marco con il suo e sorridendo lo accompagna... e mentre camminano per superare quei pochi metri che li dividono dal salone gli dice «per te Marco il posto c'è sempre e se manca lo troviamo...» facendogli l'occhiolino... aggiungendo «la partita sta quasi per cominciare... cosa ti porto?» Marco fa capolino, vede alcuni tavolini liberi verso il fondo, in una posizione abbastanza tranquilla, separati dal grosso della gente che si è messa proprio sotto il maxi schermo su cui stanno arrivando le immagini in diretta da Stoccarda... dove tra qualche minuto comincerà la partita con il Cile... amichevole, ma pur sempre una partita internazionale di un certo valore... e con il Cile che ha conquistato brillantemente la fase di qualificazione ai mondiali del Brasile giungendo terzo a pochi punti da Argentina e Colombia. «Una birra grande va bene Sven...» «ok Marco, arrivo subito» e mentre Sven si sta allontanando Marco lo chiama... «scusa Sven...» il quale si gira verso il biondo attendendo... «mi porti anche qualcosa da mangiare?» e Sven che risponde alzando il pollice in alto e sorridendogli... mentre altri clienti cercano di attirare la sua attenzione.

Il loro tavolo... Marco e Mario si rifugiavano spesso da Sven, in un angolino del salone, quando non avevano voglia di rimanere dentro casa o da Marco o da Mario... e poi il biondo si rende conto che non esiste posto in Dortmund che non gli ricordi Mario... _forse dovrei andare a giocare all'estero..._ pensa Marco... ma è un pensiero che gli procura altro dolore, perchè se adesso le occasioni di vedere Mario sono poche, trasferendosi in Inghilterra o in Spagna diventerebbero quasi nulle... e non è quello che vuole Marco... quello che desidera in cuor suo... nel suo cuore... Sven gli ha appena lasciato un grosso boccale pieno di birra accompagnato da una pizza con i peperoni che ha subito addentato per placare i morsi della fame, quando le squadre fanno il loro ingresso in campo... gli occhi di Marco sono alla ricerca e fino a quando non lo vedono... non si danno pace... ed eccolo lì... il suo Mario, in piedi mentre la banda musicale sta suonando le note di “Das Lied der Deutschen” e nel salone si sente un forte rumore di sedie spostate, trascinate... tutti in piedi, Marco compreso, la mano destra sul cuore, ad ascoltare e cantare l'inno nazionale tedesco... e nonostante Marco non si trovi lì in campo a Stoccarda... alcuni brividi percorrono la sua schiena... e poi l'immancabile foto di gruppo... Mario sempre nella fila davanti, leggermente abbassato, Bastian alla sua sinistra e Philipp alla sua destra... il posto che di solito occupava lui... Marco... ed il biondo sospira a lungo... e non può non ricordare quel giorno, in cui ridevano entrambi mentre facevano la foto e per qualche motivo a loro ignoto, allungarono la mano alla ricerca di quella dell'altro e trovata, risero, stringendola forte... con il braccio teso all'indietro... come era felice allora... e niente poteva far pensare che le cose sarebbero precipitate come poi invece è successo... _Mario..._

al sedicesimo del primo tempo l'azione che porta Mario a mettere il segno anche su questa partita... un boato nel salone... e Marco con le braccia alzate al cielo, «E VAI MARIO!!!» un bel sorriso sul viso... contento che il suo amico abbia segnato e vederlo felice rende felice anche lui...

  _immagine pubblicata da samchin1 su tumblr.com_

la partita si trascina senza grosse emozioni fino alla fine del primo tempo... e appena l'arbitro fischia, Marco ne approfitta per fare una capatina in bagno... le due birre bevute stanno facendo effetto. Si allontana solo per qualche minuto e prima di tornare a sedere passa da Sven al banco a fare due chiacchiere e riportando poi con se un altro boccale traboccante di birra... e mentre la sorseggia vede un Marco Reus con la divisa della Germania, intervistato in un promo per la nazionale...

_immagine pubblicata da we-r-al-mad-here su tumblr.com _

**Marco Reus**

«Ich bin bereit wie nie, weil ich Bock auf meine erste WM habe und Titel holen möchte.»

 _Bereit wie nie... Sono pronto, come mai prima..._ pensa Marco, quando sente la frase pronunciata durante l'intervista e le parole “Bereit wie nie” impresse sullo schermo del televisore. _Il mio primo mondiale... e lo voglio vincere..._ ripetendo _sono pronto, come mai prima..._ «sei pronto Marco?» Marco sposta lo sguardo dal maxi schermo alla sua sinistra, vicino a lui, in piedi, un paio di jeans ed una maglietta attillata, lunghi capelli biondi, fermati da un nastrino rosso... «Jessica?» un sorpreso biondo esclama... non riuscendo a trattenere... «che ci fai qui, comincio a pensare che tu mi stia seguendo...» sorridendo... con Jessica che indicando la sedia libera accanto gli fa segno con il dito e «posso?» Marco annuisce, facendo un po' di spazio sul tavolo spostando le cose verso di lui... «come sta giocando Mario?» gli chiede... mentre alza la mano rivolta verso un cameriere che sta servendo un altro tavolo lì vicino... «ha segnato» Marco risponde... sorridendo... cercando di carpire dallo sguardo della giornalista il motivo per cui in questo momento lei si trova accanto a lui al Bierhaus Stade guardando la partita della nazionale tedesca... «sabato è stato un incontro casuale... piacevole, ma casuale, non ti stavo seguendo» gli risponde, spostando la sua attenzione al cameriere che arrivato le chiede se può esserle d'aiuto in qualche modo... «una birra scura doppio malto, grazie» e poi di nuovo rivolta verso Marco, «dicevamo?» aggiungendo candidamente «ah... Dortmund non è poi così grande» sorridendo a sua volta.

Marco aveva bisogno del conforto di Mario... ma in questo momento il suo giovane amico è a Monaco, probabilmente a casa, facendo non si sa cosa con qualcuno... che Marco spera per lui e per Ann possa essere proprio la sua dolce metà... beh, a dire il vero non occorre molta immaginazione a Marco per intuire cosa possa essere successo... sicuramente qualcosa che lo ha distolto da lui... _gliene devo fare una colpa?_ Gira per casa senza avere una meta e poi appoggia l'iPhone sul primo posto che gli capita a tiro, questo per evitare di scaraventarlo da qualche altra parte... quando ha distrutto un paio di controller della PS3 la spesa è stata di solo, si fa per dire, 50 euro a controller... è vero che non ha problemi di soldi, ma non avrebbe senso buttarli via dovendo ricomprare un nuovo iPhone... entra di nuovo in camera, si sfila il pigiama lasciandolo cadere per terra... apre l'armadio e da un cassetto recupera una maglietta attillata nera a maniche lunghe e collo alto, oggi è il primo marzo ma soprattutto la mattina l'aria è frizzantina e quindi Marco non vuole correre certo il rischio di prendersi qualche malanno... ci mancherebbe solo questo. Indossa sopra una maglietta color azzurro a maniche corte... un regalo di Andrè, la maglietta del Chelsea. Quindi un paio di scaldamuscoli neri e dei calzoncini sempre dello stesso colore. Uno scaldacollo, occhiali scuri e l'immancabile cappellino con la visiera dietro... nella speranza che tutto questo possa bastare per allontanare gli sguardi degli abitanti di Dortmund... dei tifosi del Borussia. Ha bisogno di uscire, andare all'aria aperta... metterà a posto la camera quando tornerà e dopo essersi infilato le calze ed un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, prende le chiavi della macchina dal cassetto del mobile accanto all'ingresso ed esce... l'iPhone è rimasto in casa ma non ne sentirà la mancanza... non ha dimenticato però l'iPod e le le cuffie che gli ha regalato Mario per il suo compleanno l'anno scorso... _Mario..._ obiettivo Westpark... ma prima di cominciare a correre decide di passare a salutare Franz... felicissimo di vederlo, una colazione veloce e leggera e quindi eccolo in pista... dopo un'oretta soddisfatto per la bella sudata e soprattutto per aver scaricato le tensioni di questi giorni, impaziente di mettersi sotto un getto caldo di acqua, decide di fare ritorno al parcheggio. Disinserisce l'allarme satellitare ed apre la portiera quando sente alcune imprecazioni ed alzando lo sguardo, non lontano da lui, una ventina di metri... una ragazza... _una ragazza? Non sono arrugginito... so distinguere un fondoschiena di una ragazza... anche se è vero che al mondo d'oggi non ci si può meravigliare più di nulla..._ ed immaginando un ragazzo con i capelli lunghi e la barba rabbrividisce e sorride divertito... il resto del corpo della ragazza è sparito alla vista, sotto il cofano aperto di una macchina... e le imprecazioni arrivano proprio da là... Marco sale in macchina... poi lo sguardo automaticamente si sposta di nuovo verso la ragazza... o comunque quella che sembra essere una ragazza... un sospiro e scende di nuovo dalla macchina. La chiude, attiva l'allarme satellitare e si avvicina... «Problemi?» chiede Marco quando si trova a qualche metro di distanza... con la ragazza che non essendosi accorta di non essere più sola prende un leggero spavento, si alza all'improvviso con la testa che va a sbattere sul cofano aperto... «ma vaff#@^&» è quello che esce dalla sua bocca, si porta la mano sinistra sulla testa, per controllare che non esca il sangue e girata verso Marco, «contento?» poi si accorge appunto che si tratta di Marco ed aggiunge «scusa Marco, non ti avevo sentito arrivare... dannate macchine» «Jessica!» esclama il biondo... si poteva aspettare di tutto ma non certo di trovare Jessica nel parcheggio del Westpark in tenuta da jogging... Passati quei trenta secondi di imbarazzo, Marco si avvicina ancora di più e le dice «la macchina fa le bizze?» e Jessica «non ne vuole più sapere di partire...» Marco appoggia la mano sinistra sul cofano per prendere le giuste misure e quindi mette la testa sotto per controllare... anche se sa che di macchine, a parte rabboccare il liquido dei tergicristalli, lui non ci capisce nulla... «Mi sa tanto che io non possa esserti molto d'aiuto» ammette candidamente, voltandosi verso Jessica... il viso sporco di grasso ed una grossa chiave inglese nella mano destra... e non può fare a meno di mettersi a ridere... «scusa Jessica...» «non oso immaginare in che condizioni io sia, che disastro, non datemi uno specchio» con Marco che allungando e scuotendo le mani aggiunge «no, no Jessica... anzi, sei molto sexy» _ehi Marco, che stai facendo... ci stai provando?_ Rimpiangendo di aver pronunciato le ultime parole e cambiando discorso nella speranza che Jessica non prenda troppo sul serio il suo complimento. «Come mai a Dortmund?» una domanda diretta... e lei «non ti preoccupare... il tuo debito è stato saldato, anzi...» avvicinandosi a sua volta al biondo, «sono io che dovrei farmi perdonare per aver “usato” Mario, mi dispiace» Marco annuisce «acqua passata...» Marco imbarazzato e Jessica pure, guardano altrove per non doversi fissare negli occhi... la ragazza infila di nuovo la testa sotto il cofano, la chiave inglese la sposta sulla mano destra... sembra sapere cosa sta facendo e Marco si avvicina a sua volta guardandola con interesse... ma poi dopo qualche secondo, lei con la chiave inglese quasi a toccare ogni parte del motore ma ritirandosi indietro un attimo prima, si volta verso Marco e ridendo «non ci capisco nulla neanche io di motori... un buon meccanico?» Trenta minuti dopo ecco arrivare un carroattrezzi con il lampeggiante giallo acceso... sta per caricare la macchina quando Jessica... «un secondo, ho alcune cose da prendere» apre la portiera e recupera un sacchetto di carta ed uno zainetto... Il meccanico le lascia una ricevuta ed un biglietto con l'indirizzo... «non dovrebbe essere nulla di serio,» le dice e poi «mi chiami tra qualche ora e le saprò dire di più» salutandola. «E adesso?» chiede Marco, aggiungendo «ti devo accompagnare da qualche parte?» lei, una smorfia con la bocca... ci pensa su e poi mostrando il contenuto del sacchetto di carta a Marco gli suggerisce la sua idea «lo so che è acqua passata ma io ci terrei a farmi perdonare... hai del riso a casa?» con Marco che si passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli, guarda il mucchio di asparagi selvatici che spuntano dal sacchetto e le risponde «sì, perchè?» e lei «potrei prepararti un risotto con gli asparagi che tu neanche ti immagini...» i due ragazzi sorridono... e conclude «mi devi solo prestare la doccia...» indicando lo zainetto che ha in spalla... Questa volta è Marco a pensarci su... era uscito di casa di cattivo umore, sfiduciato, demoralizzato e pensando solo a Mario... adesso non è che a Mario non ci pensa più, ma Jessica lo ha distratto a tal punto da farlo sentire un poco meglio... si gira verso la macchina e si incammina a passo spedito... poi si gira e le dice, «andiamo?» ridendo felice. La Aston Martin nera parcheggia proprio davanti alla palazzina dove si trova l'appartamento di Marco... i due ragazzi scendono, recuperano alcuni oggetti dal bagagliaio e poi si dirigono verso l'ingresso... un paio di piani sopra, sulla terrazzina, intenta ad annaffiare i fiori... la signora Fuchs. Notato il movimento sotto di lei, si ferma... cercando di mettere a fuoco, _gli occhiali, li ho lasciati in casa... è Marco? E con chi è? Un ragazzo??? No, no... quella è una ragazza... UNA RAGAZZA!!!_ «Quel povero Mario... e Marco che faceva proprio il santarellino, invece, di nascosto...» parlando a voce alta... e poi sussurrando _«devo indagare... piano **A** , un po' di farina...» _e la signora Fuchs appoggia l'annaffiatoio vicino ad un vaso di gerani e poi brontolando rientra in casa...

Marco chiude la porta, Jessica si trova qualche passo davanti a lui e poi senza dire nulla comincia a girare per casa... con Marco che la segue a ruota, non c'è niente fuori posto, o almeno così gli sembra di ricordare al biondo... a parte un po' di confusione in camera da letto ma nulla di compromettente... «un appartamento proprio delizioso, arredato con cura e gusto» e Marco pensa... _se sapesse che Mario mi ha aiutato... anzi si può dire che il merito è quasi tutto suo..._ «grazie» riceve in contraccambio la giornalista di Sky Sport. Marco indica a Jessica il bagno, «di là» ed aggiungendo «fai prima tu» Jessica sorride ringraziando, afferra lo zainetto che aveva lasciato sul pavimento appena entrata in casa e si dirige verso il bagno... Prima sparire dalla vista di Marco, si ferma e si gira verso di lui... chiedendogli «se ti va ci stringiamo un pò» facendogli l'occhiolino e lanciandogli un bacio... il biondo deglutisce con fatica, qualche goccia di sudore in più in fronte, balbetta qualcosa... poi scuote la testa per capire se è un sogno o sta veramente accadendo... ripresosi dallo shock vede che davanti a lui non c'è nessuno e sente già il rumore dell'acqua che scorre... _Marco, cosa ti sta succedendo???_

Un quarto d'ora dopo la porta del bagno si apre e ne esce fuori Jessica... Marco non è abituato ad avere ragazze poco vestite per casa, almeno non da quando la storia con Caro è terminata e nota con un po' di preoccupazione che la cosa lo sta mettendo abbastanza in agitazione... Jessica ha un mini asciugamano intorno alla vita, che la copre nei punti giusti, quanto basta per non lasciar vedere nulla ma lasciando poco all'immaginazione e Marco continua a deglutire nervosamente. In testa un altro mini asciugamano indossato tipo turbante. In mano ha qualcosa di color azzurro, un indumento, molto probabilmente, ma che in un primo momento Marco non riconosce... poi Jessica apre la mano, afferrandolo ai lati con le dita, allargandolo e mostrandolo a mezza altezza rivolto verso Marco... la scritta PUMA sull'elastico bianco gli toglie anche il più piccolo dubbio... «li ho trovati appesi al rubinetto della doccia, sono tuoi?» Marco rosso in viso che si avvicina di scatto alla ragazza e con un gesto veloce della mano sinistra afferra i suoi slip azzurri, sperando che si trattasse di un paio puliti e li nasconde dietro la schiena... cercando di sorridere. Lei come se non fosse successo nulla gli dice «il bagno è tutto tuo...» «grazie» risponde Marco, sparendo dalla vista della giornalista. Entrato tira un sospiro di sollievo... si spoglia senza troppa fretta, la testa ancora piena di pensieri, la telefonata di Mister Löw la mattina, l'inutile tentativo di trovare conforto in Mario, sequestrato in qualche gioco erotico dalla sua dolce metà... sempre che fosse veramente lei... e poi l'incontro con Jessica Kastrup, la giornalista di Sky Sport... e tutti questi pensieri stanno mandando in tilt Marco... il getto di acqua calda lo rilassa, almeno per qualche minuto... mentre il suono del campanello attira l'attenzione di Jessica che intanto si era spostata in cucina, ancora con solo indosso i mini asciugamani ma intenta a trovare tutto quanto il necessario per realizzare il suo capolavoro... il risotto agli asparagi. «Marco? La porta!» alza leggermente la voce Jessica, girandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa per coprirsi, ma non trovando nulla al volo e non ricevendo alcuna risposta decide di andare ad aprire... ed ecco che quando apre la porta si trova davanti una signora anziana... un sorriso di benvenuto, un contenitore di plastica trasparente tra le mani... non dice nulla, continua a fissare quella ragazza poco vestita che le si è parata davanti... quindi alzando il contenitore all'altezza del viso di Jessica le dice «farina...» facendosi largo ed entrando in casa... proprio mentre la porta del bagno si apre ed ecco uscire un inedito Marco, inedito perchè quando in casa è solo od in compagnia di amici “maschi” non si fa problemi anche a girare nudo o con solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita... ma in quest'occasione eccolo con un accappatoio giallo nero firmato BVB che lo copre da cima a piedi... la doccia ha avuto un benefico effetto su di lui, facendogli riacquistare un po' di serenità... ma la vista di Jessica e della signora Fuchs che lo stanno fissando gli ha fatto perdere in un istante tutto quello che aveva faticosamente riguadagnato... «Signora Fuchs!» esclama Marco, non aspettandosi di trovarla lì a casa sua, non almeno in quel preciso istante... «Marco, Marco... tu non me la racconti giusta... quel povero ragazzo... non si fa così» scuotendo la testa, mentre Jessica non riuscendo a capire cosa significhino quelle parole, ma volendo saperne di più rimane in silenzio e segue la scena attentamente... «ha frainteso, signora» cerca di giustificarsi il biondo, mentre con la coda dell'occhio osserva le reazioni di Jessica... ma non volendo approfondire il discorso perchè la giornalista non possa a sua volta equivocare e poi riportare il tutto in qualche servizio su Sky Sport. E quindi cambia immediatamente discorso e le chiede «aveva bisogno di qualcosa?» osservando il contenitore di plastica trasparente vuoto che tiene tra le mani... lei fa una smorfia con il viso, guarda un primo momento Jessica, squadrandola dall'alto verso il basso e viceversa, sorride, quindi rivolta di nuovo verso Marco, «oh, niente, non ho bisogno di nulla...» avviandosi verso l'uscita e dopo un secondo sparendo dalla loro vista» Jessica lo sguardo leggermente interdetto, fissa Marco aspettandosi una qualche spiegazione e provando a suggerire al biondo «che succede? Mi spieghi?» ma Marco non ha nessuna intenzione di aggiungere altro e quindi senza neanche risponderle si dirige verso la cucina e senza guardare indietro le dice «forza, che il risotto agli asparagi ci aspetta...»

Il cameriere arriva al tavolo dove sono seduti Marco e Jessica, appoggia il vassoio e sposta il suo contenuto davanti alla giornalista, una birra scura doppio malto ed alcune ciotoline contenenti degli stuzzichini appena sfornati. Lei ringrazia e poi si butta sul boccale per un lungo primo sorso... «che sete che avevo,» esclama... prendendo un tovagliolino, dal dispenser in mezzo al tavolo, per pulirsi la bocca. Il secondo tempo della partita è ripreso, ma questa sera la Germania non è la solita squadra, fa più fatica del solito anche se il Cile difficilmente si rende pericoloso... e quindi Jessica ne approfitta distraendo Marco... e lasciando la partita ed il brusio della sala come sottofondo «problemi fisici?» ed il biondo che era assorto nel seguire il maxi schermo... si gira di scatto «cosa?» Jessica sorride e prosegue «chiedevo... come mai non sei a Stoccarda a giocare stasera, sei infortunato?» Marco si passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli e le risponde «no, no, sto bene... turno di riposo» lei insiste «paura di perdere i mondiali?» certo che se Jessica è venuta a tirare su di morale Marco ci sta riuscendo alla grande... il biondo, la voce sorpresa, «la sicurezza non me la dà nessuno, il posto sto cercando di conquistarmelo da solo...» lascia passare alcuni secondi e poi prosegue «non fa mai piacere rimanere fuori... però non sono il tipo che fa polemiche» volendo chiudere il discorso qui, mentre sullo schermo Mario conclude un'azione personale sfiorando il gol e ricevendo scroscianti applausi dagli spalti e commenti soddisfatti e di rimpianto nel salone... Marco sospira... «Mario è sicuro di andare?» Marco sospira di nuovo «Mario il posto se lo merita» e lei «tu no?» «non sto dicendo questo, solo che non sono io che devo dirlo» Jessica sorseggia un altro po' di birra, pulendosi la bocca con il solito tovagliolino e proseguendo «non sei forse uno dei più forti giocatori del mondo» Marco fa spallucce «non mi piace parlare di me, lascio agli altri giudicarmi» La partita è quasi arrivata alla fine e Mister Löw effettua un cambio... il numero 19 compare sulla lavagnetta luminosa... Mario se ne accorge, si dirige verso bordo campo corricchiando e salutando il pubblico che gli riserva un calorosissimo applauso. Jessica sta osservando Marco che non ha staccato un attimo gli occhi dal maxi schermo... e nota sul suo viso un'espressione di malinconia... i suoi occhi parlano da soli. «Ti manca?» Marco si volta alla sua destra, si morde il labbro inferiore nervosamente, un lungo sospiro, le sussurra _«ti prego Jessica, non voglio parlarne»_ anche lei abbassa la voce un poco ed insiste _«guarda che non c'è nulla di male...»_ Marco rassegnato, dopo qualche secondo ammette _«non puoi neanche immaginare quanto»_ e Jessica non può non notare un luccichio nei suoi occhi.

Sono quasi le tre quando Marco fa ritorno a casa, terminata la partita al Bierhaus Stade e salutata Jessica ha girato senza meta per Dortmund, visitando qualche altro locale, non aveva voglia di tornare subito, perchè i pensieri lo avrebbero assalito e non gli avrebbero dato tregua. Ma per i giocatori del Borussia Dortmund non convocati in nazionale, il giorno seguente, giovedi 6 marzo non è un giorno di vacanza... l'allenamento... e quindi ad una certa ora è costretto a rientrare... si dirige subito in bagno per espletare un impellente bisogno, quindi si mette in libertà rimanendo in slip e maglietta, prima di recuperare dal mobile accanto al frigorifero una bottiglietta di acqua naturale... si getta sul divano, appoggiando la schiena su un paio di cuscini e bevendo un po' d'acqua... appoggia la bottiglietta mezza vuota sul pavimento e si stende sul divano... guardando il soffitto. Lo scorso sabato pomeriggio, dopo aver pranzato con Jessica, _ottimo il suo risotto agli asparagi,_ e averla riaccompagnata a recuperare la macchina, Marco ha ricevuto una telefonata sul suo iPhone... sul display “Sunny” ed è bastata quella scritta perchè sul viso del biondo si formasse naturalmente un bellissimo sorriso... accetta la chiamata e ridendo esordisce «Mario! Che bello sentirti...» e il giovane amico «scusami Marco, veramente... mi sento un verme per averti lasciato in quel modo... scusami, non volevo... ma poi capisci...». A Marco passa per la testa che potrebbe fargliela “pagare” per qualche minuto... tenendolo sulle spine, facendo finta di essere arrabbiato... ma gli passa solo per la testa e non ci mette più di un secondo a sgombrare la sua mente da questo pensiero ed invece tutto felice gli risponde «non ti devi scusare Mario, sono cose che capitano... cioè, veramente, non so neanche cosa sia successo tra te e … era Ann?» anche Mario comincia a ridere sentendo il suo biondo amico in difficoltà... «sì, sì, era Ann... mi ha... beh, mi ha... beh, puoi immaginare cosa mi ha fatto...» e Marco cercando di trattenere una risata... «veramente no, te l'ho appena detto, non so cosa sia successo tra voi due» portandosi la mano alla bocca e smorzando una risata che non è riuscito a trattenere... suggerendo poi «anche se forse un'idea me la sono fatta... con la mano o con la bocca?» andando diretto al nocciolo della questione e terminando con una risata fragorosa... «MARCO!!!» lo rimprovera il giovane, con il biondo che aggiunge «ma è più brava di me a farlo?», «MARCO!!! Ma noi non lo abbiamo mai fatto, cosa dici!!!» ed il biondo tranquillamente gli risponde «non ancora Mario, non ancora» e continuando a ridere... con Mario che preoccupato gli chiede «ma cosa ti è successo?» e Marco che un attimo prima rideva adesso serio serio e con lo sguardo dimesso ammette sinceramente... «mi manchi da morire Mario...»

  _ immagine pubblicata da melr11 su tumblr.com _


End file.
